Mirror
that allowed Trelane to perform a wide variety of superhuman feats]] A mirror was an item with a highly polished and reflective surface. Most mirrors were flat, although some had a curved surface to focus light or to distort the reflected image. The most common use for a mirror was personal grooming. The holding cells in the brig and crew quarters aboard the and Deep Space 9 featured a restroom and a mirror for such a purpose. An individual standing in front of the mirror and could see his reflection, which facilitated grooming and the application of make-up. ( ) Other uses included mirrors as components in telescopes, lasers, and cameras. ( ; ; ; ; ) It was possible to use a starship's computer to create the effect of a mirror, which could be terminated at a moment's notice by voice command. ( ) In July 2151, Doctor Phlox used a small hand-held mirror to show Hoshi Sato her new look as an Akaali after he transformed her into one of these aliens using make-up and appliances. ( ) The Akaali shopkeeper Garos had a decorated mirror on the wall in his curio shop. ( ) In September 2152, Ensign Hoshi Sato used a hand-held magnetic mirror while cleaning her teeth with a sonic toothbrush. ( ) One notable mirror was a intricate mechanism that allowed Trelane to perform a wide variety of superhuman feats. James T. Kirk shot the mirror and the intricate machinery behind the mirror was destroyed collapsing much of Trelane's creation, enabling the landing party to escape and flee Gothos. ( ) Beyond technical and personal use, mirrors were sometimes used as simple decorations in architectural design. The San Francisco bar was a bar on Earth in San Francisco in the 23rd century which featured mirrors in this function. In 2285, Doctor Leonard McCoy visited this bar to hire a transport ship to carry him to the planet in the Mutara sector. The bar had a lounge like atmosphere complete with tables, holographic parlor games, lava lamps, plants, and of course, mirrors. ( ) Deanna Troi had a large standing mirror in her quarters aboard the Enterprise-D ( ) and the guest quarters had also mirrors on the walls. ( ) Data also had a mirror in his quarters where he practiced Human behavior like sneezing. ( ) Lieutenant Worf kept a mirror in his quarters aboard the . He faced the mirror up so that he could see himself while sitting on his chair. ( ) In 2370, Beverly Crusher saw a reflection of the anaphasic lifeform Ronin in a small mirror in the house of her grandmother Felisa, got scared and let the mirror fall. It broke. ( ) In 2372, as the crew of the discussed methods of creating an illuson of Talaxian vessels, Lieutenant Tom Paris quipped "We'll just do it with mirrors." In fact, the crew did decide to use just such a method, using parabolic mirrors as part of their illusion. ( ) Mirror like Often objects that were not necessarily mirrors were considered "mirror like" because they appeared to be reflections of a "normal" object. An example of this was the "mirror universe" which was the informal name for the parallel universe first recorded as visited by James T. Kirk and several officers from the in 2267. This mirror universe coexists with our universe on another dimensional plane. The universe was so named because many people and places seemed to be the reflection of their "normal" selves from "our" universe, but with numerous "good" aspects now "evil", and vice versa. ( ) External link * de:Spiegel Category:Household tools